Decimate
by Ahrimar
Summary: A young man uses his gift to go further in life and look for something he truly needs. Love. He finds love but at a cost.


Decimate  
  
The Whispers Of The Destroyed Hope  
  
By: Lynxx Nevar, a.k.a. Bartas LaVecchia  
  
You've never really stopped and thought about it have you? The reason for my or your existence? The reason of the planets existence? Why we are meant to live? I used to be just a soldier. I fought the war of Hope. I fought it because I was ordered to. It never had much of a meaning to me, just go out there and kill the enemy. Just like a robot, like a machine. Most of the cracked, most went insane. They killed themselves when they came to realize what kind of odds we were up against. We called it the Hope war but in the means hearts there was none left. No feeling, no emotion. That was the mistake they did at the barracks. They should have treated us as humans, with respect and love. Fear is weaker than love. Anger is weaker than love. Any man would fight for what he loves. No man would fight because he's afraid. He would curl up into a ball and barricade himself from the outside world and slowly die. That's why we fight men. That's why we defend our planet, our homes and our families! If you can't fight for the thing called love, leave like a pansy and go home. Men, we need heroes, not warriors. When I look into your eyes, I see a burning passion, a burning sensation. You are eager to meet the enemy head on. You are eager to blow their heads off. Don't be shy. Scream out loud when you are out there. Let them know you are coming, strike fear into their alien hearts. Show them that humanity wont go down without a fight! Come men; let us go face our doom!  
  
- Lynxx Nevar, the fall of Hope  
  
Prologue:  
  
It has been about 458 years since the first war against them was waged. The planet was in total chaos for about 400 years. Now, the Clan of the Anos had settled down somewhere in Australia and kept that region to themselves. None of the Anos traveled outside of the big island, no one else traveled inside. The last 58 years were like an age of rebirth for the planet. All of the economy, the social life, everything came back to normal, except for one thing. There was till that one fear of the Anos coming back for another war. By an outcall from the US, the entire world allied, and there was peace for once against a common enemy. The research and development of weapons was boosted in every nation. But the world as of yet did not exit the age of the bullet. Instead, implants and human enhancements were developed to make better soldiers. Implants were booming in the world and man was evolving.  
The Decimate project was quite a success. Except for the first 10 created men. Only one of them was still alive. The goal of this project was to create a perfect soldier and send them in to Australia to once and for all to destroy the Anos. The first 10 were un-perfect by the terms of the experiment. Each one of them excelled in a different skill, and so they were dependant on each other. The goal was to create a soldier who can do almost anything himself. The first 10 were rejected and thrown out into the Sahara desert to die. But working together, they found their way out and hid for a few years. Then, the next batch of people from the project, who were quite perfect, were sent in to kill the rejects. Only one of them managed to escape killing 7 of the hitmen. He now goes by the name of Ahrimar Decimus. He himself was quite unusual; he excelled in survival, stealth and projectile combat. Like every project member, he possessed a special skill. His senses were of the chart. He could hear better than anything in this world, he could see further and clearer, his reflexes were faster than God himself. This gave him the edge against the perfect 10. That let him survive. After what he had seen in the labs, he cherished life, he loved every minute of it. But yet, he could not enjoy all of it for he was the youngest one in the experiment. He was just 17. He came back to the States and joined back into school. Thanks to what he learned as he was in the Decimate facilities, he was able to find a family and brainwash them so that they thought that Ahrimar was their son. The family moved shortly after he did that so that his cover could not be blown. He had joined school and now tried to have a normal life, carrying out a few jobs here and there for Argus.  
  
Intro to Ahrimar  
  
Ahrimar locked the door to his room. He stuck his hand under the bed and took out a black case. He looked at the lock for a second and tried to remember the code he set on it. 7833 was the right one and it worked. He opened to find a laptop in there and 2 pistols. The laptop was jet black and less than half of an inch thick, said "Argus" on top of it with a weird logo he never understood. He opened it and hit the power button, in less that a second, it was up and running. The laptop automatically hacked into the wireless network in the neighborhood and secured the signal as if it wasn't there. The computer then launched a program for a video conference, Ahrimar saw a stranger in it.  
"Ah, well hello there, I see you found the toy we left here." the brown haired man said.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked with a harsh tone.  
"Oh well, you must be surprised, we kind of, buffed up your laptop you see. We know that you are the lost one. And we also know that the project is still after you."  
"You mean the project Decimate?"  
"Precisely. We are here to offer you something. Work for us as a Hitman, and we will give you any information or thing you like. We could really use you. People like you are very rare."  
"Sounds interesting, but why me? I mean, you can put implants to anyone else and have them kill?"  
"Well you are quite special, you see when you were engineered; your primary motto was to do anything to get the job done. But somehow, you have changed, you are different now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you now have found something to fight for, and that gives you great strength. You see, others in the project will just go head on and try to accomplish the mission, they will succeed but in barbaric ways. Let's say, if they need to take out a political leader, they will blow up the whole city just to make sure that he will die. Insurance. But you, you love the simplicity of human life even though you are not human yourself. You are here to destroy those who do damage to humanity; you wouldn't dare destroying a whole city. And most of all, love drives you."  
"Wait a minute, but I don't love anyone..."  
"Ah but that's what you think, your heart disagrees. Remember that girl you met when you moved here?"  
"Josaline Stile you mean?"  
"Yes her, she has quite an unusual name don't you think?"  
"Yes, it is a beautiful name."  
"Well, you have loved here for quite some time now. And that love drives you. You want to see her happy, you want to create a better world for her. Most of all, you want to be with her."  
  
"Nobody told you that I wanted a relationship."  
"No one had to tell me, I see it in you. The way you act around her at school, the way you talk about her. Why don't you stop trying to impress her and be yourself?"  
"Oh yes, she will really like a mutant that has killed 7 people, and is wanted all around the world."  
"No you idiot. Forget about that, which does not exist in you anymore. So what if you are smarter than anyone in that school, so what? You can impress her with your heart and the things you do to make her special. Listen, a girl might like a guy that looks good, but that's only because of the looks. Another girl might love football players. Why, because she loves attention, and she wants to be the popular one. You are none of those, but you are not a outcast. See, Josaline doesn't really care if the guy is drop dead gorgeous or a football player. Those idiots will never treat a girl right. That's where you come in. You were created to destroy but you have converted all of that into creation. You have seen both of the evils of this world, you know how to approach her but you are hesitant. Who knows Ahrimar, she might like you."  
"O.... Ok... And who are you?"  
"Oh sorry, I started lecturing you before I introduced myself. You can call me Jonathan, I'm with the Argus."  
"Ok well fine, ill go do what you said so you finally shut up, you sound like my mom. Now anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
"Oh yes, now that you are working for us, you will need to drive and you will find a valid driver's license in the same case that you found this laptop in. Your weapons are in the trunk of your car, which is parked about a block from your house. The guys here picked a 78 Trans Am, white Pro Street edition. We hope that you like it. So then, we have no missions for you, enjoy your life for now and we will contact you soon. But in the mean time, work on that girl..."  
"Yeah, sure thing dad..." Ahrimar said as he shut the lid of the laptop. He looked in the case and found the keys to his car; he grabbed them with the driver's license. Put on his leather jacket and walked out of the house on his way to find his car. He hoped it wasn't a stick shift. He hated driving those.  
  
The Waking Of The Lion  
  
The engine roared as the car spun out. In 4 seconds it was at 100KPH. It was tuned. He jumped into the 4th gear as he was accelerating to 150 now. At 240 he jumped into the 5th gear, and at around 290 he jumped into the 6th. He was now screaming down the highway in the white TA at 346KPH. He had no idea what this was in miles, the speedometer showed the numbers in KPH. It felt as if it was about 200 miles per hour though. The phone in the car rang scaring him a little.  
"Hello?" said Ahrimar.  
"Hey Ahrimar, this is Jon. Remember we talked on the laptop?" said the voice.  
"Oh yeah, you." he said with a frown.  
"Yep, it's me. Listen, something came up. We got a job for you. You are headed to Tenti. It's the town about 100 kilometers from here. There will be a science show. You are to eliminate Buk Graves. He is a scientist on the Decimate project."  
"So, I'm going around eliminating them now?"  
"Well, you are just in luck now. We hit presidents too you know. But listen. Our mark is two shots to the head, one to the chest. I know you can make that. Kill him, and there will be a reward for you in addition to your salary."  
"Wait a minute. You mean I get paid monthly??" Ahrimar exclaimed.  
"Not really... Weekly. You see, so many of our agents die so fast so we just pay them a lot every week so they can enjoy life. If you don't like it, we can pay you monthly."  
"No, no, weekly is fine to me. How do I acquire the money?"  
  
"You will find it in your car every Sunday. Now go kill Graves and we will all be happy."  
Ahrimar hung up with a slight smile. The thought of a monthly pay that was higher than any governments official was very pleasing to him. He turned on the radio and found the nearest Techno station. He was pulling up to the town. Welcome to Tenti. It wasn't really a sign. It was just white letters on the side of a huge office building. He booted up the GPS device in order to find the place where the science show will be. It was in the Makra emporium, 18 blocks from him. Luckily, he had to go straight until he came to a white skyscraper. The city was rustling with people moving in the direction of the Science show. The streets were full of cars but they were moving quite fast. The speed limit was 80KPH in the 5 lane streets. About 6 blocks from the expo the streets were closed. He found an alley and parked his car. When he got out he made his way to the trunk and picked up his Beretta's and quite a few clips of ammo in case of a fire fight. He hid his weapons well in order to not attract attention in the crowd, and to get in close proximity of Buk. His Beretta's were specially made of an alloy that could not have been picked up by the new gun snuffers. The bullets were made of the same alloy. Luckily, it was stronger than any metal on the planet. He made his way out of the alley and blended into the crowd making his way to the building.  
He eyed the building to see where Buk's exhibit might be. As he feared, everything was shown outside. He noticed a man in a white lab coat with the name tag "Buk Graves" standing near some head implants and explaining something to a wall street type of guy. He made his way to him until he was just 2 meters from Buk. He slipped his hand inside his coat and grabbed one of his guns, then, extended his arm and pressed the muzzle in Buk's head. Right then, he sensed that someone behind him was taking out a gun to shoot him. He quickly grabbed his other gun and pointed to the other guys head, a few seconds later, there were 9 other guys just like the last one pointing pistols at him.  
"Well, well, well. The sparrow came out of its nest. So the Argus wants me dead as I see."  
"Yes you are quite right. And I'm here to deliver the blow." said Ahrimar  
"You won't get away with this. As soon as you shoot him, me and the rest of my squad will kill you."  
"And who might you be?" Ahrimar asked while looking at one of the 10 bodyguards.  
"We are with the project." answered one  
"We were sent here to kill the last one."  
"We were sent here to kill you."  
"Interesting story, but I didn't come here to die today. I came to make a hit."  
Ahrimar noticed one of the bodyguards pocketing his gun and taking out some type of a grenade.  
"Fine then, we will all die, including you. We can share death."  
"Funny..." said Ahrimar as he ducked and pressed the triggers on both of his guns. Buk flew back with a hole in his chest. The bodyguard flew back with a hole in his head. Not wasting time, his left hand, in which was the gun that he killed the bodyguard with, moved clockwise and put bullets in the other suits heads. With his right hand, he put two bullets in Buk's head. He was done with the mark. Now he could have fun with the rest of the suits. 4 of them ran off fearing for their life.  
"He isn't even human!" Ahrimar heard one of the suits shout out as they ran away.  
"He dodged my shot. That's not possible." another one shouted. Ahrimar smiled as he aimed his Berettas at the 2 closest suits. BAM! And the two fell down. A couple more shots and the last two fell. Ahrimar looked around for any more people trying to kill him. He couldn't sense anything, so he started walking to his car with his guns out, pointed at the ground. As he walked into a crowd that was rustling to the scene of the shooting, he pocketed his guns and got out the keys to his car. 5 minutes later he was in his car going 300 kph back home. He would need to park his car somewhere away from his house because he still didn't think of any excuse on why he has it. He saw a cop about 7 miles down the road. It was even a surprise to him that he could see that far. He slowed down to 100kph since that was the speed limit on this road.  
  
It was about a month since he made the attack on Buk. No one from the Argus contacted him. He always found his paycheck and it was around 20 thousand dollars every time. He didn't spend much of it; he only got gas for his car which was now parked in their driveway. He made up some fake contest that he won the car in. He paid some actors to drive it to his house and give it to him. His parents were thrilled and his dad wanted to take the car for himself. But the actors made it sound like the car was JUST for Ahrimar. No one but him could drive it. That was the condition on the unlimited gas money. So he was now driving his car everywhere. He laughed every time he started the car because it was way better than his dad's Dodge Neon. 1 week after Ahrimar got the car; his dad went out and put in some racing parts in his own. He got a turbine, a new engine, suspension, fuel system controller.... And hell knows what else. All Ahrimar knew was that his dad now had NOS in his dodge, and that he spent 200 thousand dollars on the upgrades.  
Morning came and Ahrimar was woken up by the roaring of the new Dodge's engine. He quickly dressed up and went outside to look at what's happening.  
"Sounds good doesn't it son? Just got a new engine."  
"Well, I still say that mine sounds better."  
"But does it run faster?"  
"I bet it does."  
"Ok then son. Lets make a bet then. We will go out to the drag strip and have a drag race. If I win, I get your car for a week. If you win..."  
"I get to skip school for a week" Ahrimar interrupted his dad.  
"Well all sounds fair then. I will see you there in about an hour. I have some tuning to do. Why don't you go there and look at the drag races that are going on now. You might learn something."  
Ahrimar shrugged at his dad and got into his car. His dad revved the engine once again. Ahrimar started his car and the roar overpowered the Neon. He smiled as he put the car in reverse and slowly pulled out of the driveway.  
"You have one hour dad." Ahrimar said as he quickly jumped into first gear and peeled out of the street reaching 160 kph in 8 seconds.  
"Wow" said his dad as he saw Ahrimar's car jump away. The Firebird was running quite well. Ahrimar thought that every Sunday some guy would pick the car up and tune it up, from the looks of things, they tuned it every sunday. "Today is Monday..." he though, "So that means my car was tuned up yesterday. I will smoke him."  
The drag strip was 15 minutes from their house. On the way there Ahrimar practiced shifting fast. He would have to be careful not to lose a gear. His dad was driving a stick shift longer than him, so he knows how not to loose it. So far every time it went right. Ahrimar knew that he will win easy. The drag strip is 2 miles long there, with another mile for them to slow down. The record time is 42.95 seconds. The fastest someone has gone there is about 379 kph. His car could go faster than that any day even in 5th gear, and it was a 6 gear car. He got at the strip and parked at the racer parking spots. He got out, locked his baby and went on to register himself and his dad. Ahrimar had to walk through the stands to get to the booth so he got a quick look at who's there. To his surprise today almost the whole town was here. Today was something important. He looked at the flyers. The street drag racing champ "Chad" was here today. Everyone came to look at him drag. Chad was driving a Honda S2000. He laughed still. His TA had more raw power and torque than the car with full NOS on. Ho looked up and saw that the Stile family was there. He had a chance to impress them.  
"Name and car model please."  
"Me - Ahrimar Decimus, car is a White 78 Trans Am, Street Edition, unmodified. And I will be racing against my dad, Arthur Decimus, car is a Black Dodge Neon, heavily modified."  
"What time would you like to race your dad at the strip and what length?"  
"At 4 o'clock, the 2 miles."  
"Ok, winner of your match goes up against Chad."  
"Cool." said Ahrimar as he picked up the tickets. He went back to his car and drove it to the garage. 10 minutes later his dad came. Ahrimar got out of the car and gave his dad their ticket. It was about 3:55 now, Ahrimar's dad pulled out to the starting line and was greeted by many cheers, his car looked quite impressive. Then Ahrimar came to the line slowly revving his engine and letting it roar through the stands. The crowd cheered.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to witness a 2 mile drag. But, this is no ordinary 2 mile drag. This is a father against son drag. Driving the Dodge Neon is Arthur Decimus, and his opponent and his son, the driver of the 78 Trans Am - Ahrimar Decimus. This is a 2 mile drag again. The record for 2 miles is 42.95 seconds. Those cars sound as if they can beat that. And the winner of this match faces Chad!" announced Jim, the track announcer. The red lights lit up and both of them revved the engines, the crowds roared. The first yellow light went off, followed immediately by the second. Ahrimar's heart raced faster than his mind now, he was focused on the last yellow switch. It switched to the 3rd yellow light. Any second now it could change to Green. "3, 2, 1..." said Ahrimar in his head and put the car in first gear right as the double green lights lit up. His dad was in first gear already, both of the cars jumped out of line at the same time and speed. 2nd gear now, they are side by side, 3rd gear, 4th gear, 5th, his dad hit's the NOS buttons and he slowly starts to pull in front. Ahrimar smiled and floored it. The engine roared heavily as he jumped into the 6th and final gear. His dad's car was 1 and a half car lengths in front. The TA was doing 390 kph now, his dads Neon - 370. Ahrimar's car pulled out in front like a bullet and left his dad in a state of shock. He crossed the 1 mile mark with a speed of 402 kph and at time of 20 seconds. He looked at the speedometer and he saw the circle turn to reveal speeds leading up to 450 kph. "Damn, this car is unreal." He thought to himself and thanked Argus for it. He had reached 430 kph now, and was at the 1.5 mile mark. He shot past the finish line at the speed of 446 kph and a time of 34.01 seconds. His dad finished doing 390 and a time of 44.5o seconds. They both turned around at the end and drove back to the finish line slowly giving time for the crowds to cheer and enjoy. Ahrimar grabbed his cell phone and called dad.  
"Well then, no more school for a week there dad?"  
"Son, if you beat Chad, which I doubt. You can be off school for a month."  
"Pray dad, pray." he said as Jim announced Ahrimar's time and speed. The crowds roared and screamed harder than ever. Crew people ran out to congratulate Ahrimar. Even Chad himself came over and shook Ahrimar's hand. One of the mechanics popped open the hood and found a 12 cylinder, 1500 horse power engine. The mechanic didn't even want to think about the torque in the car. Chad's Honda was an 8 cylinder 1000 horse power car.  
"Are you up for it?" said Chad to Ahrimar, he only nodded and both of them got into their cars. Ahrimar saw Chad stop next to one of the crew people and say something to him. As they pulled up the start line Jim announced that this is going to be a half mile race. Chad's record in a half mile drag is 9.98 seconds. Ahrimar knew exactly what to do now. As the double green lights turned on, his TA jumped out of place lifting the front end into the air. For a few seconds he was going only on his back wheels until finally the car got into such speed that the front end slowly lowered and touched with the ground. He shifted gears and floored it once more and was ahead of Chad. Ahrimar won the race with a time of 8.02 seconds. The crowds roared once more.  
"Congratulations kid." said some strange guy. But Ahrimar wasn't interested in that. He looked at his dad and sad "One month." and drove off home.  
As he pulled into the driveway his mom came out and started yelling at him. She had seen the drag on TV. After a few minutes she congratulated him and said that they were all going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Ahrimar loved the idea and didn't object. His mom ran off to call her friends so they all would come to celebrate with them. Then Ahrimar panicked a bit. His mom was good friends with Jessica Stiles, Josaline's mom. He quickly jumped into the shower to freshen up and lose any thoughts that he had. When he got out he found some nice clothes in the closet and it was about time to go. They were going to Russo, the most expensive restaurant in the state, Ahrimar was driving.  
It took them 20 minutes to get there. Mom started shouting at Ahrimar if he was speeding even one kilometer over the speed limit. As they pulled up, many people turned heads through the windows as they noticed the white TA. They parked right next to the entrance. There was a spot reserved for Ahrimar. When they entered many people applauded and cheered. Even Chad was there. Everyone else there was close relatives, friends or neighbors. There was a huge table all ready for them. He went around and looked for his spot. His dad was sitting on the left of him and.... "Josaline Stiles" said the card on the plate to the right. Ahrimar was nervous now. He has liked her for a long time but never talked to her. "Oh well. Just be yourself." he said to himself. He was about to sit down, but Steve Stile, Josaline's father grabbed his shoulder.  
"Follow me outside Ahrimar. This is about Decimate." Ahrimar was surprised but he followed him outside.  
"Now quickly tell me, where did you get that car?"  
"First off, how do you know about Decimate?"  
"I worked in the project. Now answer my question."  
"I'm working for Argus right now."  
  
"So you are the one that made the hit on Buk?"  
"Well yes."  
"Kid, do you realize what you have done?"  
"No not really."  
  
"By killing Buk you have prevented any means of uncovering the way to win the war against Anos. He was a double agent for the Company. I'll tell you about them later but Argus is quite dangerous. They are in league with Anos. When you killed Buk, you insured them on world domination. Buk was about to discover a new energy source, he was about to discover Cold Fusion. But you took him out. Without cold fusion we can't defend ourselves against what Anos has. You screwed up major kid. But there is still a way to fix this."  
"Ok, then how."  
"Quit your job with the Argus, well you can't quit, you will have to kill your contact agent."  
"Jonathan."  
"Yes him, then you can join in with the Company. We will brief you on how to help us but with the Argus you will only destroy this world."  
"How do I know you are not lying to me?"  
"You have fallen in love with my daughter. You would fight for her no matter the circumstances. Just wait. If I'm right, Argus will contact you and order you to kill her. They will say something like that she is an agent of the Anos. They know that if she's alive, you will push yourself to the end to save this planet just for her. With her dead, they can take you out and win."  
Ahrimar shaked his head and walked inside. Steve caught up with him.  
"I know they will do that, we have an agent inside. He was killed a few days after he told me this. Argus doesn't know about the leak yet so you are safe to operate for some time. Then, they will start a massacre."  
Ahrimar walked inside confused. He did not know who to trust now. He would give Steve a chance. He would see if Argus would order that hit. If they would, Steve was right, he would join with them and help defeat the Anos then. If not, he would forget about what Steve said. Everyone was sitting at the table already. His mom signaled for Ahrimar to come and sit down. Just as he sat down his dad stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand in order to say a toast.  
"Today, at about 3pm I made a bet with my son. If he won a drag race against me, I would let him skip school for a week. If I won, I got his car. After he won against me, I told him that if he won against Chad, I would up that to a month. To no ones surprise, he won, and became one famous 17 year old. Ahrimar, you are one lucky, and one special boy. I hope you win in life the same way you won today at the track." said his dad. Everyone hit glasses together, and started the big party. Ahrimar wasn't a party person, he went outside and sat in the balcony looking at the stars and thinking about what Steve said. The glass doors did not let sound penetrate so Ahrimar was sucked into the silence of the night. He heard some music that meant someone opened the door. He didn't care to look back and see who it was. Josaline came up to him.  
"Is this seat taken?" she asked as she pointed to the seat next to him.  
"No." he answered looking at her. "Wow, you are more beautiful than I saw you today at the track." he thought but didn't want to say that.  
"So why didn't you stay inside with your family?" she asked.  
"I'm not a party person. I enjoy my time alone, gives you time to think about random things, or things that concern you at the moment."  
"You must be a very quiet person. Isn't it hard to live like that?"  
"No, not for me. I actually enjoy it."  
"You are strange."  
"So?"  
  
Josaline chuckled a little. "I like you Ahrimar. You seem nice and my dad likes you."  
"Thank you." he said surprised.  
"So when are you going to ask me out? Or do you need some time alone to think about that?"  
Ahrimar was now more surprised than ever. He didn't know what to say. "Well..." he said as he stood up. "Would you like to go out with me?" he said as he extended his hand to her.  
"Yes, I would love to." she said as she took his hand and stood up. She all of a sudden gave him a hug. "Come on; let's go inside, we should dance."  
"But I don't know how to."  
"Don't worry; they are playing slow songs now. It's quite easy to dance to slow songs." but it still worried Ahrimar. He was 6 foot 5. She was 5 feet 11. Josaline took dance lessons so she knew the proper way to dance to slow songs. She took Ahrimar's left hand and told him to put his right hand on her waist, her left hand was on his shoulder. In a couple of minutes he got the hang of the dance. It had a name but he couldn't remember it at the moment. They looked at each other with smiles. Ahrimar was enjoying this moment. Now he understood his purpose in life. It was Josaline. He had to protect her and love her. He had to enjoy life with her and make it as nice as possible for her. That made him happy. They danced for the rest of the evening. Ahrimar's parents called a cab home when they saw Ahrimar dancing with Josaline. When they finally sat down, she found a piece of paper and wrote down her cell phone number on it. Ahrimar saved it on his phone right away on speed dial 1. They went outside and Ahrimar unlocked his car with a remote unlocking system. He also started it the same way. When they walked up to it, he opened the door for Josaline and she sat in the front passenger seat. He walked around and got inside. They didn't say anything else to each other all the way to her house. Her parents were already there. They both got out and he walked her to the door. She stopped at the door and kissed him on the cheek. She smile once more and told him to call her tomorrow. Ahrimar nodded with a smile and proceeded to his car when Josaline got inside. He got back inside his car. As soon as he fastened his seatbelt the cell phone rang.  
"Ahrimar, this is Jonathan. Boy, you made a big mistake tonight. I know I told you to get with that girl but I regret saying that. We discovered some disturbing information on Josaline Stiles. We had an agent trail her. She is working for the Anos. She's a spy Ahrimar."  
Ahrimar wasn't really shocked. He turned off the cell phone and went back to the door. He knocked on it and Steve opened the door.  
"Hey kid, do you want to see Josaline? It's a bit late bu..."  
"Sir, Jonathan just contacted me and told me that Josaline is an Anos spy. This "Company" of yours has a chance. Steve gave him a paper and closed he door.  
"Espa military base, 5 pm."  
Espa was a military base just 100 kilometers out of town. He got into the car and stuck in the Linkin Park Reanimation CD. He would go on a little drive right now. To the base and back. He didn't know its right location and he didn't want to be late. He went there and back home in 1 hour.  
"So, tomorrow a new adventure begins." he said as he lay down in his bed. "Crawling in my skin...These wounds, they will not heal... Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real..." were the words he remembered from the song "Crawling". If what Steve said was true, then after losing Josaline many wounds that will not heal will open. Then, not having anything to fight for, he will fall. He closed his eyes with the same song playing in his head and dozed of into sleep. Maybe his dreams will hold an answer.  
  
"So why did you want me here?" Ahrimar asked the general sitting in front of him.  
"Just your help. We want you to lead a team into Australia to take out their leader. The team would only be you and 3 other people. You can choose them from our database. Plus, the mission is only going to be executed in a few months. We would put you on our payroll and equip you with some better stuff now. Argus didn't give ya good stuff."  
"So the only thing in it for me is more money and better equipment?"  
"And some kind of world peace." added Steve. But that wasn't the only thing in it for him. Ahrimar knew that once he was done with all of this. He could take the relationship that he had with Josaline deeper. He knew that after he finished all of this, there would be a better world for her. That would be enough for him but he liked the extra bonus.  
"Well, you have a deal sir."  
Maximus smiled.  
"When will I be contacted?"  
"Come here sometime in the week and we will have you put together a team. Then, we will contact you when the mission is a go."  
  
The Whispers Of The Lions Heart  
  
He pulled up to the first empty spot he found in the schools parking lot. He got out and grabbed his backpack, locked the car and turned on the alarm. He looked at the new school and took a deep breath. The building was quite new, painted white. The windows were huge, he could see about 9 of them on this side. They were kind of darkened. He started walking to the door, he passed many sports cars. This town was a racing town. There was a Ferrari, a Porsche, an Evo 7, a Honda S2000, Dodge Neon, another Evo 7, an Eclipse, a Miata, RXS. All tuned in some way, body and looks wise or engine and performance. He laughed at all of the cars. He could out drag every single car standing there. He looked where he was going now, he almost hit a pole, some girl a few feet away laughed at him.  
"What?" Ahrimar said as he looked at the tiny girl with glasses. She did not answer anything and ran off. Walking to the double doors, he stopped for a second to decide through which one to make his entrance, the middle door, the left door or the right door. The middle door was his choice and he started walking through the open doors. Josaline was talking to one of her friends and didn't notice Ahrimar walking in. "Wow, she looks good today." She was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. Her long black hair was loose and looking better than ever. He walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. She jumped and looked at who it was; smiling the second she saw that it was Ahrimar. She came closer to him and they hugged and kissed. Josaline's friend was sitting there shocked.  
"Ash, hey Ash!" she waved to her friend trying to get her attention. "Ash, this is my boyfriend, Ahrimar."  
"The same one that holds the state champion rank in the 1 mile, 2 mile and quarter mile drag?" Ash said in a surprised and excited tone.  
Ahrimar chuckled a bit as he looked at her to get a better picture on how she looks like. She was about as tall as Josaline, maybe 1 inch shorter, wearing black cargo pants and a black sweatshirt that said "Ninj4". Ahrimar chuckled at that too. He looked at her face for the first time now. She was wearing glasses, rather stylish ones, black frame, green eyes, short blonde hair and a cute face.  
"Wow, people still remember that. That was a long time ago. I haven't had a race for about 2 weeks now." Ahrimar said with a smile. "So you like Megatokyo."  
"What?" Ash said as with a surprise.  
"Ninj4, Junpei's sweatshirt from Megatokyo. The bad ass ninja dude?"  
"Oh that, yes I love it, but Largo is the god of all of it." she said with a huge smile on her face. Megatokyo was a quite popular comic book back in the day. It got so popular that it was translated into a 3 part movie. Somehow, it didn't follow the rule that trilogy's had to suck. Each part was superb and many people loved it. Penny Arcade, another cult comic of back in the day, was now a TV series. It was on every Sunday and it surprisingly didn't suck. It was still drawn by Tycho and Gabe and it was a superb show. PVP was now a few movies too; 4 so far. None of them had anything in common except that they had the same characters in them. Everyone loved these. Ahrimar didn't notice it, but he was still staring at her chest, well, he was still looking at the "Ninj4" sign but it looked as if he was looking at her breasts. Josaline pinched him and he jumped and looked at her. Ash didn't even realize what happened. Ahrimar took Josaline's hand and they walked outside. It was still lunch break and Ahrimar only had 2 classes ever day. They walked outside, and out of anyone's sight.  
"Ahrimar, why did you stare at her breasts like that? Are you saying that I have small breasts?" said Josaline with some little childish anger in her tone.  
"No I wasn't. I was just looking at the writing, and I just started thinking, that's all. And your breasts are fine. I love them. They are quite perfect you know." he moved one of his hands on her boob and squeezed it as he kissed her. He noticed that she enjoyed it and did it again. "What do you say we run away from here Josaline?" he said while lowering his hands on her hips.  
"But we have school."  
"Well, I'm sure your dad would let you skip a few classes." he said as he handed her his cell phone and dialed Steve's number. She took it and put it to her ear and got ready to talk.  
"Hey dad, can I skip the last two classes today?.... Really?... With Ahrimar..... Ok, thanks Dad, I love you." and she hung up. "Well, I can skip the classes."  
"Great, leads go to eat someplace." he held her hand and they walked to the car hoping that the camera's wont see them pulling out or the Vice Principal wont catch them running away.  
"And where do you think you are going?" came a booming deep voice from behind them.  
Ahrimar froze in place; Josaline walked a few steps and turned around. She came closer to Ahrimar and hugged him and put her head down on his shoulder to hide from the VP. She started crying for some reason.  
"Mr. Jones, you have to understand, her grandmother just died. And I'm the only one available to take her to the funeral. Please, let us go, can't you see she's having a hard time?" but the vice principal didn't reply. He looked back and saw the man walking inside.  
"Go to the car, ill take care of it," he said in a deep and concerned voice. He couldn't afford to be caught running away from school or he would be expelled now. He grabbed the cell phone and called Steve.  
"Hello?"  
"Sir, we got a problem."  
"Oh, did the VP catch you skipping school?" said Steve with a chuckle.  
"Yes he did. But if he goes to the office, we are both expelled."  
"Don't worry, ill call them and say that you guys are late to her grandmothers funeral."  
"How did you know that I said that to him?"  
"He, he, well. I don't want my daughter hurt. So, every time she cries a satellite gives us a video and audio feed of her. So I heard you say that. You kids just go wherever you wanted to go, ill take care of the ass." said Steve an hung up.  
Ahrimar went and sat down in the car. He just sat there for a few minutes shocked. That meant that Steve could have seen the many times they have kissed and done other things. Steve might have seen how he squeezed her breasts or how he put his hands on her bottom. That thought disturbed him, so he shacked his head and started the car.  
"What's wrong?" asked Josaline with hope to get some reply. But there was none. Ahrimar shifted aggressively as he pulled out of the parking lot. Ahrimar drove dangerously now. No regard to safety of others, only his and Josaline's. He dodged cars everywhere he went; he even went the opposite side of the road for a few minutes. They stopped at their favorite place - Ross's. They went and sat at their usual spot. It was out in that same balcony.  
"What's wrong Ahrimar? Since you called my dad then you have been acting strange. If it's about that satellite thing that my dad has on me, it only works when I'm crying about something serious, but I found ways to beat that system. Don't worry. He knows nothing more about us." These words calmed Ahrimar down quite a bit, "Don't worry, I know about the company. Dad told me about everything right when I started going out with you."  
"So you know..." he said lowering his head.  
"Know what?"  
"What kind of monster I am... What freak..." he said now with sorrow in his voice.  
"Ahrimar, you are not a monster, nor a freak. You are yourself, a beautiful and caring person. Look, we have been together for 2 months now. Every time before I could only last less than a week with other guys because they were all jerks." she grabbed his hand and with her other hand touched him on his chin kind of dragging his head to look up. "Ahrimar, please don't think that. I love you..." Ahrimar didn't imagine these kinds of words from Josaline. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked back at her...  
"I love you too..." he said, but with the same sorrow in his voice. Josaline grabbed the keys to the TA. "Come on sweetie; time to go." Ahrimar stood up with her, but he didn't have that same kind of energy as he did before. Those words... "I love you..." They hit something in his heart. He was feeling something overwhelming now, something incredible. Such power made him weak, made him confused. He barely got in the TA, Josaline was driving it for the first time. He somehow managed to fasten the seatbelt, and was ready for a certain jump out of place. But she started even better than him. She only looked at him in a way that said "Girls can drive too." He dozed of to unconsciousness. Something inside him was telling him that this was what he was living for. This was why he was here; to make her happy, to protect her. He tried to keep some thoughts running for a few more minutes, but he was sucked into the blackness.  
Josaline noticed that Ahrimar was unconscious now. She put her right hand on his chest. He somehow managed to take it. Josaline drove straight to her house. She knew dad and mom were out on some trip to Europe somewhere and they wouldn't be back for a long time. She stopped the car in the drive way and Ahrimar jumped back into reality. With some of her help, he got inside and collapsed on the couch in her lap. He was unconscious now again. In the cold darkness, he still felt something war reaching out for him. Josaline grabbed Ahrimar's cell phone and called her dad. Steve told her to hang tight, Ahrimar should be ok soon. He explained to her what powerful effect the words "I love you" had on him. She, now cheered up, fell asleep there in that same spot.  
  
It was sometime in the morning when Ahrimar woke up. He woke up still there in Josaline's lap. He slowly stood up not to wake her up and stretched for a bit. He stood there for a moment looking at her and appreciating everything she has done for him, when once again, he felt that sudden rush of power in his body. He collapsed on the floor, but he didn't make much noise so Josaline was still sleeping.  
400 miles away, in a Company base Steve was tracking Ahrimar's condition by an implant. A scientist in a white lab coat walked up to him with a concerned face.  
"Sir, I suggest that we transport him here in the lab. He is feeling so much power that if it takes over him, god knows how many people can die. We can't control him, there's nothing that can."  
"You are quite mistaken..." said Steve, "the person that granted him this power, my daughter, can control it. Don't worry, they will be fine."  
Back in the room Ahrimar was now standing on his feet, that rush was over and he was free to do anything he wanted to. Josaline had fallen asleep in a sitting position, so he laid her down and covered her in a blanket. She smiled in her sleep as she turned on her side. He ducked down next to her face and looked at her once more.  
"My god you are beautiful..." he said out loud.  
"Thank you." answered Josaline in a sleepy voice. Ahrimar leaned over and kissed her, she smiled once more after that and got up. They both laid down on the couch once again, this time, Josaline was using Ahrimar as the pillow. He put his hand around her and kissed her on her forehead. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on and both of them hated watching them, but now, something caught their eye.  
"We have heard from the department of defense that the Anos are gathering forces around their borders, our satellites are tracking tens of thousands of ships exiting their harbors every day. We estimate about 2 days until they will attack the US. The Department of Defense only said that everyone who wants to survive should go hide out in Russia. The reason the Anos are attacking is because of some new type of technology that the US scientists have invented..."  
Ahrimar jumped up on his feet almost knocking off Josaline. He ran to the nearest phone and called Steve.  
"Sir, they have Cold Fusion don't they?"  
"Yep, just got it 2 days ago. Them damn Anos are creating a huge army to steal the technology now." said Steve in a concerned tone. "But don't worry. Shields powered by cold fusion will be able to withstand any amount of shots at them. We tasted and a Hummer equipped with a cold fusion shield can withstand a Hydrogen bomb. So, we are thinking now about throwing down a cold fusion bomb on them, but, we still don't know how to stop the explosion from growing so we are hesitant."  
Ahrimar hung up with a certain fear in his mind, "Josaline. The war is starting soon. I will have to go and fight for them. I don't want to leave you..." he said as he collapsed on his knees and started crying.  
"Ahrimar, don't cry. I have faith in you. You will succeed and come back to me. Love is the strongest feeling out there, and it will bring you back to me." Josaline helped Ahrimar stand up and hugged him. He wiped the tears of his face and sat down.  
"War is not something one comes back from. I don't want to loose you." he said with the last tear rolling down his face.  
"Don't worry, you won't. We will always be together. Nothing can take you away from me..."  
Ahrimar stood up now. He looked at Josaline who was very sad now. He leaned over her and kissed her. "Come on, you will be safer on a Company HQ." he said as he took her hand.  
They made their way to the car. Both of them got in and Ahrimar started the car. It was roaring louder than ever. The car knew of the impending doom. Ahrimar looked at Josaline. They didn't smile, they just exchanged looks of hope, hope that they both survive this. He peeled out of the driveway as he always does. The city was in chaos. People were trying to evacuate and all were going the same direction Ahrimar was. No one cared for road rules at this point, but some people, out of respect to Ahrimar drove to the sides and let him pass. They were now on the highway going around 490 kilometers per hour. They had already passed all of the townsfolk cars, but this one... He gained on it. His scanner showed that the car was doing 450 KPH. It was a green, no, parlescent green Evo 7. There was only the driver inside that car. Ahrimar pulled up to the side of the car and slowed down to match the speed of the car. The driver of the Evo 7 turned his head and looked at Ahrimar. Ahrimar revved the engine and hit the gas to jump in front of the car. Ahrimar didn't have any interest in the driver of the Evo 7. But then, all of a sudden, he got this feeling that something very bad was going to come out of the Evo. He turned the head and felt as if time was slowing down around him. He saw the driver reach for some sort of gun and start rolling down the window of the car. This was all happening so slow that Ahrimar grabbed his gun at lightning speed and shot the engine of the car. The driver of the car somehow noticed that Ahrimar was going to shoot the engine. But he was too slow. By the time he fully released the handle of the gun, the Evo's engine was blown. Ahrimar hit the handbrake and stopped sideways as he raised his gun and pointed it at the driver of the Evo. The man got out.  
"You can shoot at me Ahrimar, but that would be a waste of bullets." Just to see what he meant, Ahrimar released a bullet straight for the man's shoulder. Time slowed for both of them. Ahrimar noticed how the man was making a move to dodge the bullet. Ahrimar pushed his brain more and slowed down time even more around himself. He raised his gun and shot out a few shots at the man's knee, or any direction that he could try to move the knee. The man noticed the new bullets only where they were just about to hit the knee. He let out a yell and time began moving normal again. Ahrimar felt a woman's touch around his waist.  
"Honey, that was around 1 second of action. How did you manage this?"  
"He is special, just like me, but he is unique." said the man who was holding his hands over his knee.  
Ahrimar aimed his gun at his head. "I've hit you in the knee. I can hit you in the head. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" The man smiled.  
"I am Vertex. I was created with the new batch of the Decimate group."  
"Others from decimate were sent to kill me. How do I know that you are not here for it?" exclaimed Ahrimar with rage now in his voice.  
"Look Ahrimar, I was used, just like you. I was kept against my will, I was changed into something I didn't want to be. I lost my loved one. I hate the project just as much as you do, I want to see it fall even more than you." said Vertex now with a tear in his eye.  
"Alright, you have given yourself the opportunity to come to the base with us. We will see what Maximus has to say about this."  
Vertex smiled now as he got up, wiped the blood of his knee. It was now fully healed. Vertex was holding the bullet in his hand and laughing at it. Ahrimar made him cram in the back of the car. There wasn't much space; there were Ahrimar's NOS canisters and his speaker system.  
"So where we headed?"  
"To the Espa military base" answered Josaline. "Getting ready for the attack."  
"The attack?" said Vertex with a surprise.  
"Yes an attack. They want to send me and a special team to destroy the Anos leader so we win." said Ahrimar while shifting down to 5th gear. It was time to slow down, the base was just ahead.  
  
Ahrimar and Vertex were now sitting in a briefing room. Well, it was really the cabin of a Black Hawk X. Ahrimar was told that everyone else is going to hid in some island about 600 miles from their insertion position. That's all they needed to know. Both of the men were introduced to Reikote. From his equipment, the tall robust man looked like he was a heavy weapons user. Ahrimar chuckled when he saw the minigun that Reikote picked up with one hand.  
"All right... Listen..." said the pilot. "I'm dropping you off in the enemy territory. Your job is to find their leader and well, kill that bastard." Ahrimar looked away to ignore the pilots senseless ramblings. He clutched his gun as he closed his eyes and diverted his thoughts towards Josaline.  
  
About 8 hours later, he and Vertex, and some guy named Reikote were sitting in a Black Hawk X. It took off the carrier about 120 miles of the coast of Sydney, or, what was left of it. The Anos didn't bother fixing up any of their towns.  
  
"Get ready boy's. You are about to be thrown into the heart of the battlefield. You need to find your way to the leader and take him out. Then you..." but the voices faded away from Ahrimar. He looked outside the window to check out the surroundings. The battlefield was all burned down, holes anywhere and everywhere. He saw dead Company soldiers, but none of the Anos. This confused him a lot. There were hundreds of dead soldiers from the company, but no Anos. The chopper jolted real fast and Ahrimar heard the Go, Go, Go sign. He waited for Reikote to jump out, then Vertex, and then it was his turn. He landed on the ground with his guns pointed forward, Vertex was covering their back with his assault rifle, Reikote was on Ahrimar's left with the Minigun in his hands and spinning red hot now. The gun didn't make any noise while just spinning, and a slight buzzing while it was shot. The Nano technology they had was so efficient that their backpacks produced ammo for the weapons. They just needed to grab out a clip from their backpacks and reload.  
"Shoot anything that moves Reikote. By the tests it says you have the best accuracy." said Ahrimar.  
"The tests are nothing old man. The only true power comes from our feelings. You have strong feelings inside of you. Use them for your advantage. Same with you Vertex. You have almost the same feelings, use them. Don't hesitate." said Reikote scanning the battlefield for moving targets. Ahrimar erased all emotion from his head now; he didn't want anything distracting him. Reikote walked forward in front of everyone to get ready for anything that might come in their way.  
"Ahrimar, where is everyone else?" asked Vertex in a confused tone.  
"They are in some island 600 miles from here. That's the new base of operations I think. That's where they have my family, and the Stile family. They are monitoring us from there and we have no radio contact with them in order not to give out their positions to the Anos. Now quiet, we must concentrate." said Ahrimar while he was loading the guns with the Armor Piercing bullets. He lowered his guns and walked now as a normal man would, only, he had pistols in his hands. He knew that Reikote could protect them both. They walked for already for an hour, passing many dead bodies of the Company's soldiers, but still, they didn't see any of the Anos. The bodies had numerous wounds, not gunshot, not knife, just pieces of flesh ripped of as if by giant hands. They all looked at each other with confused grins. None of them wanted to say anything. They just focused on finding the Anos leader. He named himself Hustler One. He had a wicked voice like nothing they have ever heard. It was as if 2 voices were in one. No one has ever seen his face, just two gray dots in a black background smoking and fading away. The eyes reminded him of Tod Macfarlane's character Spawn. Just Spawn's eyes were green. He looked back at the days he watched the Spawn movies with Josaline. Ahrimar was filled with love for her now, and he was sensing something great and evil just up ahead. They all walked over a hill. There was...  
"An Arena?" said Vertex with a great surprise. Indeed there was a huge arena set up, like a coliseum that was in Rome hundreds of years ago. They walked into the middle of the arena, and stopped in front of the "king seats".  
"Hustler!" shouted Ahrimar. "Wherever the hell you are, I hope you show yourself to me now. I have a score to settle with you." his voice echoed through the coliseum. A black mist rushed from under them. The mist flew on the king's seat and stopped over it. The two gray dots appeared once more. The same voice started talking once more.  
"Who dares to disturb me?" said the voice echoing through the coliseum. "Who dares?" it repeated once more.  
"We are the warriors of hope. We are the warriors of humanity. We are here to decimate you!" shouted out Ahrimar. The mist now stopped moving around, it started forming itself in the chair.  
"I know you." said the voice as the first parts of the body appeared. Ahrimar saw black torn archangel wings. "You are Ahrimar." said the voice now with his head appearing. It had a hood on and the face was pitch black, as if the creature didn't have a face, just the two gray dots. "You want to kill me?" said the creature now. The hood turned to the color of black, the angelic armor, or now, black demonic chest plating was now visible. It had some bullet holes in it, it was bleeding. The mist was finally gone. The armor looked like it was of Roman origin, with that same kind of skirt. Vertex chuckled at the sight of the skirt. The face, or the hooded man, looked at Vertex and raised his hand, a huge muscular hand that was covered with black armor plates. None of the body was in plain sight; it was all covered with armor plates. "Silence fiend. You are dealing with something you have never encountered before. I can bring so much pain for you, that the loss of that nurse will seem like it was the greatest day in your life." Vertex collapsed on the ground. He grabbed his chest as if he was suffocating. Ahrimar quickly unloaded a clip of rounds into Hustlers chest. The bullets just bounced off and fell in front of him. Hustler laughed. "Insolent fool, that will not save your friend. I guess I will just kill him right now so I save you the trouble." Hustler squeezed his fingers into a fist. Vertex just spit out blood and fell lifeless on the body. Reikote was now furious; he raised the Minigun and pressed the red button. Since it was spinning already, it started unloading thousands of rounds into the being. Hustler laughed. He moved his hand to Reikote and waved it a few times. Reikote's Minigun exploded and sent the man flying back without half of his limbs. "These puny humans are no match for me. I will have fun with you." Hustler stood up from his seat and floated down to Ahrimar. While he was mid air, a long sword appeared in his hand and started to flame. Only it wasn't fire, it was blazing with fear, the blade smoked black. Hustler stopped in front of Ahrimar.  
"Your magic has no effect on me. I am not afraid of you." said Ahrimar with the blade almost pressed at his head. Hustler laughed.  
"You should be, I have the power to kill anyone I wish, lets summon everyone that we know here to see our battle." said Hustler and waved his hands. A mist started covering the stadium, the right half of the stadium to Ahrimar filled with the Company's soldiers, the other filled with green eyed beings. Zombies, no not zombies. Just creatures. Everyone was there, the whole army, every friend that Ahrimar had, even Josaline. She appeared right behind Ahrimar and wrapped his arms around him as soon as she realized what was happening.  
"I'm Scared..." she whispered in his ear. Ahrimar just looked at her and kissed her. Hustler noticed that. Ahrimar felt the anger inside of Hustler. He raised his hand and Steve hung up in air, as if he was held up by a giant hand and suffocating.  
"NO!" Josaline shouted as he tried to run to her father. Ahrimar grabbed her, he didn't let her move. The anger pierced him once more. Steve fell to the ground lifeless, dead. Josaline started crying, Ahrimar didn't waste his energy, and he didn't shoot Hustler.  
"I am a Demigod as you see. Nothing can stop me. But I can stop you. You will have the will survive as long as she is alive, she must die, and you die with her!" Ahrimar's heart was pierced with terror now. He now realized what Steve had told him. "As soon as my daughter is alive, you are invincible. Why? Well because you love her more than life, she loves you even more. That love is unbreakable." The whole world slowed down around Ahrimar, he didn't feel Josaline's hands around his waist. "NO!" screamed his mind. He turned around as fast as he could but he was too late. She was on the ground with her face frozen in the saddest expression on her face he had ever seen. He collapsed next to her and started crying.  
"No..... No.... Don't die... You can't die.... I love you too much... No... I cant live without you..." he was there, slumped over her, holding her in his arms, crying harder than he ever had in his life.  
Hustler One was now furious. He threw his sword and it landed piercing Josaline's body. The mist surrounded her, and it disappeared. "You fool, they told me you would die with her! You will die by my hand, or by the hand of my servants. You will DIE!" Screamed Hustler as he raised his hand once more and tried to use his power to kill Ahrimar. It didn't work. Ahrimar stood up and pointed his gun at Hustlers head. He pressed the trigger and sent out a bullet to meet the hood. Hustlers head flew back and some blood splattered. Hustler was now pissed beyond belief, he waved his both hands and his servants jumped up and starter killing every soldier from the company. Maximus was the first one to fall. They seemed to come endlessly, wave after wave. Ahrimar was in the middle of the arena, with tears in his eyes, love and anger in his heart, shooting away every freak he saw. He threw down his backpack and grabbed the blade that was still in the ground. It was light, lighter than anything he had ever lifted. He started swinging it madly, slashing through the little freaks, and killing waves in a single slash. He kept this up for 15 minutes, until everything was dead. He was standing in one side of the field with Hustler with a new blade on the other side.  
"Fool." Hustler's voice echoed through the arena. "You are the only one that's keeping me from taking over this stupid place. You are keeping me from becoming a god." Hustler threw his blade straight at Ahrimar. The blade didn't reach its target; it just fell in front of him. Hustler jumped back confused and scared.  
"No, NO! This is not right! You were not supposed to inherit her power!" Ahrimar looked at him and laughed. "Didn't Steve say that a man fighting for the better cause always wins? Didn't you forget my cause? Don't you understand that it's made me god?" Ahrimar dropped the sword on the ground. He spread his arms and started floating. "You will die now. You will all die!" he started screaming as the light all around him grew brighter. It grew and grew until it could no longer grow. Hustler was blinded by its power, and then, it exploded.  
The explosion rocked the entire world. It had wiped Australia of the face of the planet. It was all gone. Hustler was dead, Ahrimar dead, all of the Company's soldiers dead. Josaline was dead. It looked as if the Company had accomplished their goal, the destruction of Anos at any cost. They have lost their greatest people; they have lost the strongest man to walk the earth. But they didn't care. They were happy that mission was accomplished.  
  
On the other side of the world, a few seconds after everything stopped shaping, a body of a woman appeared on the operating desk. She was suffering from a gunshot wound. The doctors quickly rushed over to her to save her life. After a 5 hour surgery, she was in a recovery room, sleeping her pains away. After 3 weeks in a coma, the woman awakened and sat up with only one thing to say...  
"Ahrimar!" 


End file.
